もしも運命の人がいるのなら Jika aku memiliki belahan jiwa
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: [RE-EDIT] Tidak kusangka bahwa pertemuan yang tidak disengaja itu akan membawaku pada pasangan takdirku… My first Fanfic! Inspiration by Kana Nishino's Song – Moshimo Unmei no Hito ga Iru no Nara. Pairing : Kise Ryouta x Nakamura Michiko (OC)


**もしも運命の人がいるのなら** **[Jika aku memiliki belahan jiwa] by Yukira Kamishiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ©** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, Moshimo Unmei no Hito ga Iru no Nara © Kana Nishino**

Maaf kalo jelek, soalnya aku masih newbie. Enjoy-ssu!

NB: Saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Kana Nishino – Moshimo Unmei no Hito ga Iru no Nara ketika membaca fanfic ini.

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di sebuah café. Kuperhatikan,setiap menit… setiap detik… aku melihat orang-orang berjalan secara berpasangan. Ah… di Dunia ini, pasti ada orang yang jatuh cinta dan mendapatkan orang yang telah ditakdirkan menjadi pasangannya.

"Wah,dia keren,ya…"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar percakapan seorang gadis. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah gadis tersebut. Spontan, gadis yang kutatap langsung memerah karena malu. Lalu, aku mendekati gadis itu.

"Hai, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ah,tidak ada apa-apa,kok" jawab gadis tersebut malu-malu. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan wajah gadis itu semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kise-kun…kamu keren sekali~! KYAAA!" teriakan gadis itu sukses membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di café. Para gadis yang melihatku langsung mengejarku. Aku langsung berlari sekencang mungkin supaya tidak terkejar oleh fansku. Haah, inilah resiko menjadi model terkenal. Harus siap dikejar-kejar fans. Tetapi, berkat merekalah aku bisa terkenal.

Setelah keadaan aman, barulah aku berjalan pulang ke rumah. Setelah kupikir-pikir,gadis-gadis itu kerapkali membicarakan tipe pria idaman mereka. Walaupun tipe mereka seringkali sama persis. Cowok yang keren, pintar berbicara, yang lebih tinggi dari mereka. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah. Idealis tanpa akhir, seolah-olah pria idaman mereka itu sempurna dari segala sisi.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku terus memikirkan soal pria yang sempurna di mata wanita. Tetapi selama ini, terkadang orang yang kita sukai malah tidak menyukai kita. Dan seringkali orang yang ingin kita pacari malah sudah punya pacar. Mungkin, itulah yang seringkali menyebabkan orang-orang patah hati dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mau-maunya mati konyol hanya karena mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas bukan jodohnya. Kalau saja dia bersabar, dia pasti mendapatkan orang yang tepat. Aku teringat filosofi teman SMPku.

"Manusia hanya bisa berencana,Tuhan yang menentukan" mungkin itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk hal tersebut.

Malamnya, setelah mandi dan makan malam,aku kembali termenung di kamar. Jika aku memiliki belahan jiwa. Jika pertemuan takdirku akan terjadi, apakah kamu akan berkeliaran disana, wahai pasangan takdirku?

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu

"Ryouta,sedang apa kamu didalam?" tanya Okasaan dari balik pintu kamarku

"Ah,tidak ada apa-apa,kok" jawabku

* * *

Paginya, aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dan kembali kudengar bisikan-bisikan.

"Bagaimana kencanmu? Lancar tidak?"

"Lancar sekali! Dia mentraktirku seharian!"

Obrolan basi, batinku. Gadis-gadis itu... apa tidak punya bahan obrolan lain apa selain membicarakan pria, pacaran, cinta? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Dan kembali kudengar percakapan. "Wah,cowok itu gentle sekali! Manisnya!"

Eh, gentle? Cowok gentle?

Aku menyanyikan lagu idolaku, Kana Nishino. Walaupun hanya dengan gerakan mulut, tetapi aku merasa lega ketika menyanyikannya. Lagu Moshimo Unmei no Hito ga Iru no Nara yang kudendangkan mengingatkanku pada kejadian kemarin.

Pria yang gentleman memang hebat. Yah, itu benar. Aku takkan menyangkalnya. Tetapi, apakah menjadi gentle saja cukup? Ternyata tidak! Ada hal lain yang harus dijadikan menjadi patokan selain menjadi gentleman. Apa maksudnya? Nanti kau akan menemukannya sendiri.

Tetapi, ada 1 hal lagi yang mengganjal hatiku. Jika ada seseorang yang berkata 'Datanglah denganku', aku tak dapat diam saja dan mengikutinya. Apakah aku egois? Entahlah, tergantung bagaimana mereka menilaiku.

* * *

"Kamu Kise Ryouta dari kelas 1-A,kan?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar sapaan seorang gadis. "Kamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Namaku Nakamura Michiko dari kelas 1-C, _Yoroshiku_!"gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya "Kudengar, kamu seorang model majalah. Selain itu, kamu juga penggemar Nishino Kana-san. Apa kamu pernah bertemu dia? Aku juga penggemarnya!"Michiko berkata dengan sangat antusias.

"Um… aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tetapi hanya sekilas" jawabku sedikit malu.

Eh? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti ini pada seorang gadis? Aneh sekali. Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tetapi, aku tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Michiko berbinar-binar. Mungkin, dialah _Unmei no Hito_ -ku.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin berkata kepada Michiko bahwa dialah pasangan takdirku. Tetapi, lidahku kelu, tak bisa mengatakannya. Sepertinya, Michiko harus bersikap tegas supaya aku yakin bahwa dialah wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganku. Tetapi, takkan semudah itu.

"Kise-kun, aku pulang dulu,ya! Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, _Jaa Mata ne_!" Michiko berlari menuju kelasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Oh, iya, aku juga harus masuk kelas, kalau tidak nanti bisa dihukum karena telat masuk kelas.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku terkejut mendapati Michiko telah menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Nakamura-chan!" sapaku.

"Eh, _Konnichiwa_ ,Kise-kun" balas Michiko "Ayo kita pulang sama-sama. Rumahku searah dengan rumahmu"

"E… eh, Ha... Hai" aku menerima ajakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, perasaanku semakin tidak menentu. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Biasanya,jika bertemu seorang gadis, aku berbicara dengan lancar. Tetapi, kenapa dengan Michiko aku malah gugup? Aneh sekali.

"Kenapa, Kise-kun? Kamu sakit?" tanya Michiko.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit,kok" jawabku.

Lalu, suasana kembali hening. Aku tak tahu mau berbicara apa. Jujur, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Kise-kun, rumahku ada di daerah ini. Terima kasih karena mau pulang bersamaku" kata Michiko "Sampai jumpa lagi besok!"

Aku melambaikan tangan. Dari sikapnya, aku semakin yakin bahwa dialah wanita yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi pasanganku.

* * *

Malamnya,aku kembali merenung di kamarku sambil mendengarkan lagu Moshimo Unmei no Hito ga Iru no Nara dari Handphoneku.

Kring! Nada pesan singkat di Handphoneku berbunyi. Siapa yang mengirim SMS malam-malam begini? Aku langsung membuka SMS tersebut.

 _To : Kise Ryouta_

 _From : Nakamura-chan_

 _Subject : none_

 _Kise-kun, kamu sudah makan?_

Hah?! SMS dari Michiko?! Yang benar saja! Wajahku langsung memerah ketika melihat SMS tersebut. Ya Tuhan, ini tidak mimpi,kan? Tidak mimpi, kan? Dengan semangat 45, aku langsung membalas SMS tersebut.

 _To : Nakamura-chan_

 _From : Kise Ryouta_

 _Subject : none_

 _Aku sudah makan-ssu._

Tak lama kemudian, SMS kembali masuk ke Handphoneku.

 _To : Kise Ryouta_

 _From : Nakamura-chan_

 _Ah, kalo begitu, tidurlah cepat. Nanti kesiangan. Oyasumi nasai, Kise-kun_ ^_^

Aku melihat kearah jam di meja belajarku. _Mattaku_ , sudah jam 10! Aku langsung bergegas tidur. Michiko, mimpi indah disana, ya, kataku sebelum tidur.

Tetapi, aku tidak bisa tidur. Menurut peruntunganku, seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaan padamu kemarin. Tetapi, kenapa aku tak menyampaikannya? Mungkin aku masih ada kesempatan Besok, lusa atau… malah tahun depan?! Ah, pokoknya, sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan selalu menunggumu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi, sesesampainya di sekolah, aku mendengar percakapan-percakapan tak sedap di penjuru sekolah.

"Eh, kamu tahu, nggak? Kemarin aku melihat Kise-kun berjalan sama Nakamura anak kelas 1-C itu. Ada apa dengan mereka,sih? Pacaran? Ya, nggak mungkinlah!"

"Hah, kamu serius?"

"Iya, aku melihat Nakamura menunggu Kise-kun di gerbang sekolah"

"Apa bagusnya si Nakamura itu,sih?"

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Berani-beraninya mereka membicarakan Michiko tanpa tahu apa-apa. Tetapi, aku berusaha menahan emosiku. Aku tidak mau dikatakan sebagai anak yang temperamental.

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan menuju gudang peralatan olahraga. Aku kaget ketika mendengar keributan dari lorong dekat gudang peralatan olahraga.

"Hentikan!"

"Hah? Apa kau bilang, anak brengsek?!"

"Kumohon hentikan!"

"Kami tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mengatakan apa hubunganmu dengan Kise-kun!"

Apa ini?! Apa maksudnya ini?! batinku geram. Perempuan itu… berani-beraninya menyakiti Michiko hanya karena dia dekat-dekat denganku? Memangnya siapa kalian? Berani-beraninya kalian mencampuri urusan pribadiku!

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Oh,terus,kenapa kau.."

"HENTIKAN!"teriakku.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengar teriakanku. Aku sendiri juga tak kalah terkejut melihat wajah Michiko yang sudah dipenuhi oleh luka lebam. Ini pasti perbuatan mereka.

"Kalian apakan Michiko?!" tanyaku kesal.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Mereka malah menangis, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan semarah ini.

"Ki...Kise-kun, maafkan kami! Maafkan kami karena telah menyakiti Nakamura!" salah satu dari sekelompok gadis tersebut meminta maaf sambil menangis.

"Apa kau bilang? Maaf? Maaf saja, aku takkan memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti Nakamura Michiko! Sampai kalian menangis darah sekalipun takkan kumaafkan!" kataku dengan nada emosi.

"Kise-kun…"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat angkat kaki dari sini! Aku muak melihat kalian yang selalu menggosip dan menyakiti Nakamura tanpa tahu apa-apa!"

" _Demo_ , Kise-kun…"

"Cepat Pergi!" kelompok gadis itu langsung pergi setelah aku membentak mereka. Aku langsung mendekati Michiko yang masih shock.

"Michiko, kamu tak apa-apa?"tanyaku

"Kise-kun…" jawab Michiko lemah "Ka... kamu…!"

"Tenang saja, mereka takkan menyakitimu lagi-ssu!" kataku

"Tapi, Kise-kun. Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

"Karena kamu adalah orang yang kucintai!" jawabku "Kupikir, karena kamu adalah pasangan takdirku! Michikocchi, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Michiko terkejut. Semburat merah muncul di pipi chubbynya.

"Ten…tentu saja aku mau, Kise-kun!" jawab Michiko dengan wajah merah. Aku langsung memeluk Michiko.

"Michikocchi, mulai sekarang,kamu panggil aku Ryouta,ya! Aku akan selalu disampingmu apapun yang terjadi!" kataku lembut.

"Tentu saja, Ryouta-kun!" Jawab Michiko sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku yang bidang.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Tuhan, terima kasih karena telah mempertemukanku dengan pasangan takdirku.

Setiap menit, setiap detik yang melewati momen ini, momen yang saat ini kuiinginkan, momen dimana aku bermimpi, suatu saat nanti aku ingin hidup bersama pasangan takdirku… aku hanya ingin bersamamu sampai ajal memisahkan kita.

Sepulang sekolah, kami berjalan bersama-sama. Membicarakan banyak hal. Michikocchi, tetaplah di sampingku, aku telah capai menunggumu selama 2 tahun. Aku tidak peduli soal rumor buruk yang membicarakanku dan Michikocchi, biarlah angin yang membawa rumor itu. Yang terpenting, sekarang aku bahagia bersama Michikocchi.

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Tak kusangka bahwa pertemuan tidak sengaja itu akan membawaku kepada pasangan takdirku. Aah, Tuhan memang mempunyai rencana yang indah untukku dan Michikocchi.

~ END ~

* * *

 **Aaah~! Akhirnya, selesai juga. Maaf kalo romancenya kurang ngena di hati para readers sekalian. Maklum, aku baru debut di situs ini. Kunantikan review dari kalian!**

 **Jaa Mata nee!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**


End file.
